


How could you leave us

by Sixminutestofour



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sorry song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixminutestofour/pseuds/Sixminutestofour
Summary: Dan's mum dies of a drug overdose, how does he cope with it?





	How could you leave us

_How could you leave us so unexpected?_

Dan drop his phone while sliding down to the ground.

_We waited, we waited for you,_

He had a flashback to when he was young with Adrian Howell,his younger brother, hiding in the bedroom witnessing the horror of their mother taking pills from the pill bottles. He was saw someone he didn't know.

_For you,but you just left us._

"Dan, are you okay?" Phil asked concerned for his boyfriend. Phil then sat on the ground and pulled Dan into his lap while holding him tightly.

_**"Mom come on and let's go play!" Said a seven year old Dan who was grasping his mother's limp hand. She just stared at him like she didn't know him** _

_**"Who the hell are you, and get off of me you clingy bitch" She said very repulsed, looking at him like he was the worst thing touching her.** _

_**"Mama-"  There was a sharp slap that pierced the air knocking Dan off his feet and across the room.** _

_**" Dan, I am so sorry, I love you" His mother said after her eyes cleared of the substance that held her captive. Dan just looked at her with fear inside his eyes.** _

Dan then let out gut wrenching scream from remembering her. Phil then held him more tightly-as if that was even possible- as Dan started shaking and sobbing.

"My mother is  _dead"_ He manged to choke out and then doubled over as if the pain was to real to take after he said those words.

~ _Time skip to one week after~_

He stared down at his mother's coffin was being lowered into the ground. His curls waving in the cold air as he tried to hold himself together. He was holding on to his brother as he also held on to him.

Phil then walked home with Dan kissing him sweetly to remind him that he was there. Dan just sat there not blinking staring at the wall with no emotion in his eyes.

He thought one last thought about his mother before he could forget about her. He held on to Phil when he thought this.

_We needed you_

A tear fell from Dan's eye as Phil held him more tightly against his body while rubbing circles on his arm.

_  
_

**_I_ ** _needed **you**_ **** _  
_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Dan and Phil's family love them but I just want to set the mood.


End file.
